


Stars and Stripes

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's Grandparents want to meet her boyfriend, Steve.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/131833236903/stars-and-stripes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Stripes

**49\. Stripes in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“(Y/N)! Your boyfriend’s on the telly again!” 

I look up from the stove, a little surprised. I hadn’t heard of a huge fight breaking out in New York or anything, so why in the world would Steve be on the TV?

“Can you turn it up for me, Gramps?” I ask him gently, pouring some soup into three bowls.

“-Can you comment on any recent events about the Maximoff twins?” the reporter was asking frantically.

“The twins are doing great in our facilities. Now, please. I’m trying to go-” Steve was trying to make his way through the crowd, looking awfully awkward.

“Is it true that you’re dating a woman you work with?” Another reporter called out.

“No comment.” Steve muttered, pushing past them all and the TV showed him jogging lighting down the road, avoiding talking to anyone else. 

“So that’s him? He looks different.” Gramps points out, nudging my Grandma’s arm gently. “Doesn’t he look different? He looks different.”

“Gramps, just imagine him in that Stripes and Stars outfit, then you’ll recognize him.” I giggle

“Oh.” 

“Well he looks lovely, dear.” Gran smiles sweetly at me, happily taking the soup bowls I hand them both. I take my own and sit on the other seat, nuzzling back into the cushions. 

I was just putting a spoonful of the soup into my mouth when my Gran asks, “When do we get to meet him?”

I cough, trying not to spit out the soup and be rude. “W-What? Who? Meet…Steve?” I ask, surprised.

“Well yes. You only bring home boys to meet us when things get serious right? And I’d say things are getting serious with you and Stripy there.” Gramps points out, shrugging a little.

“Serious? Us? What?” I scoff, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

Gran and Gramps share a look, smirking to themselves. “Your grandfather is taking me out for dinner tonight. Why don’t you join us? And bring the lad with you.” Gran nods, using the tone of voice that really said “ _you don’t exactly have a choice. You better bring him.”_

* * *

“I thought meeting a girl’s parents was intimidating… No one ever prepared me to meet a girl’s grandparents…” Steve murmurs to himself, looking between me and the restaurant doors ahead. 

“You’ll be fine!” I laugh, shaking my head as I straighten the dress I had on. “Besides, it’s not a fancy thing. They just want to know the boy they hear about.”

Steve gives me a small smile, pecking my cheek before intertwining our fingers and walking us inside.

“You must be Stars and Stripes.” Gramps stands to meet us, grinning cheekily at me and my boyfriend, making me mentally face palm. 

“I-I…Thank would be me, Sir.” Steve gives him a smile, shaking his hand gently.

“Harold, we’re trying to keep the boy in the family, not scare him with your weird nicknames.” Gran shakes her head, giving Steve and me a sweet smile. “I’m Judy, (Y/N)’s Gran.”

The night went on with small strange comments from my Gramps and I knew exactly what he was doing. He was testing how Steve would react to everything, that’s the intimidation process he gave to any boy he thought would be good for me. Things like, “You’re the Avenger who was frozen right? Fought in the second World War…A little old for (Y/N), aren’t you?” or “You aren’t going to get my little girl hurt are you?”

Needless to say, Steve was stuttering a lot, trying to come up with something good to say. But he stuck by me and by the time the dinner was over and my Gran and Gramps had driven home, he grabs me by my waist and kisses me deeply.

“I love you.” He murmurs as he pulls away.

I smile up at him, pecking his lips once more. “Even with my weird grandparents?” I tease.

“Especially with them. Because I know they care about you. I just hope they like me.” He laughs, grinning over at me. “One question though, why does he keep calling me Stars and Stripes?”


End file.
